medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tier 1 Mode
Tier 1 Mode 'is a slightly different version of the campaign for ''Medal of Honor (2010). The player picks the level that they want to replay, but under a new set of rules. Differences from Campaign *'''Set "Par Time" - This is the time required to beat to earn a ribbon. Each mission has a different set time. *'Global Stats' - Certain actions such as the number of kills, headshots, time, etc. The stats can be set for a global ranking, or set to a friends ranking. *'Set Difficulty' - The player will automatically be set on the difficulty of hard. They will take much less damage than the normal campaign allows. *'No Respawning' - Every player is given only 1 life. If they die, they lose all their progress, and must start the mission over again. *'Freezing Time' - Earning headshots to performing knife kills slows down the timer for Par Time. This is useful for players who take things slow, but don't want to worry about the timer. *'Medals and Ribbons' - These are shown under the tab "Medals" for the stats. Once the player has beaten a level under Par Time, they are rewarded a Medal, and it shows as a Ribbon next to their completion time and a medal above the Par Time. *'No Cutscenes' - Players will be skipped right into the action, instead of showing the cutscenes. *'No Gunfighters Mission' - This mission is skipped because the player is a helicopter gunner, and not on the ground as an infantry man. Strategies # Movement: Move fast (but safely) if possible at all. If you keep moving towards the next objective (even if it hasn't appeared) the game sort of forces your team to become super soldiers and their shots become more accurate and deadly in order to keep up with you (that, or your teammates teleport, which is rare). #'Freezing Time:' Headshots and Knife kills stop the timer for 2 seconds. 3 Headshots in a Row grants +5 seconds. 5 enemies killed in quick succession gives another +5 seconds. Achieving a double kill awards you +6 seconds. On the top left of your screen you will see a meter. All the above actions will fill the meter somewhat temporarily because it drains very quickly. If you managed to fill the meter with a quick succession of moves listed above, you get an additional +5 sec bonus. #'''Ammo Conservation: '''In Tier 1 mode, there is virtually no ammo replenishment unlike other difficulties. In every mission the players most powerful and efficient weapon is most likely the starting M4 Rifle because it has ACOG sights. Picking up a decent secondary weapon like the AK-47 or PKM LMG will also help. Use the pistol when necessary, as it has infinite ammo.http://www.ps3trophies.org/forum/medal-honor/72983-medal-honor-tier-1-campaign-guide.html Videos Trivia The Tier 1 Mode is similar with Wacky Taxi Mode from Medal of Honor Underground under simple rules; player should kill enemies in order to replenish the timer, and it will result on mission failure if the time is up. However, Wacky Taxi mode only available through secret code to access it. References Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Multiplayer Category:Gameplay